The Soliders Descendent at Hogwarts
by snowdancer119
Summary: Autumn Carter is the Granddaughter of Captain America and Peggy Carter and the Goddaughter of Tony Stark. When she was in 6th grade she finds out that she is a witch and has to be sent to Hogwarts. This is my first fanfic so please review but no flames. Bad summary
1. The Letter

**The Soldiers Descendent at Hogwarts**

_By Snowdancer119  
_Chapter 1

Waking up one morning something felt different being me. It was as if I knew that something was going to happen that day. Throwing on my running outfit I walked out my front door and ran. I ran a lot. Ever since I was little, running around my block every morning was something that always made me happy. After running I got ready for school and by 7:00 I was back outside walking to school.

-At School-

RING! "Oh my god I cannot believe that you got and A+ on that test! How do you do it! It's like you have a super human ability!" If only she knew.

"You have totally seen me fail a test. I failed a spelling test in the 5th grade because I misspelled some state capitols!" I argued as my best friend, Sierra Summers, and I continued our ongoing argument about perfect grades. We never considered them real fights we joked and teased each other like sisters.

"Are you ready for PE?" She asked already knowing the answer for this was a question we asked daily.

"Who could ever be ready for the torture that so called 'educators' call physical education? No normal person could ever survive a round of the pain delivered by the amount of (gulp) running we do!" I did my best to be dramatic, as always.

"So that would explain why you like PE! You are not normal!" We laughed and I playfully shoved her. A good 10 minutes later we were sitting in the gym waiting for our teacher to finish taking attendance so we could get down to the field and continue our soccer unit. Something Sierra was always excited for. That is when the voice of my principle came on over the loud speaker.

"Autumn Carter please report to the office imeadietly." At first I was surprised. Usually if the principal wanted someone he sent a call slip, the loud speaker was only for emergencies. Then I was scared. What if something had happed to my grandmother? Then I became aware of all the people looking at me. I was embarrassed. After a reassuring look from Sierra I stood and began to walk towards the office.

Once there I found my godfather, Tony Stark, waiting for me. Not answering questions he drove me home only telling me that my grandmother would tell me when I was home. Once I arrived I found my grandma sitting on the couch looking through a photo album. "Oh, Autumn darling." She said in her British accent while gesturing for me to sit next to her. Showing me a picture of my forever lost grandfather she gave me the book.

"You remind me so much of him. He was smart, athletic, with blonde hair, blue eyes. Just like you. You look more like him then your mother did me." A sad smile rested on her face as she stared off into the distance. "Now to get back on topic, you received a letter today, a very important letter." She handed me a yellowed piece of paper that looked older than grandma herself. Ripping through the wax seal (really who does wax seals anymore?) I pulled out a piece of paper that resembles the envelope. On this piece of paper was a letter stating that I had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What. The. Hell.

-TIME JUMP-

Half an hour later I was still in shock but calmer. I had many questions but one stuck out more than others. "Why I am just getting this now. It says that the school year started in September it's the begging of October." Tony said that the letter got lost on its way over and that I was leaving 1st thing in the morning. I was shocked and in denial. I ran to my room screaming then slamming the door and locking it. Falling on to my bed I picked up the photo album which I had accidentally taken. Flipping through pictures I saw my grandmothers past stare back at me in black and white. What would he do? Grandfather that is. I suppose he would go to the freaky witch school and face whatever came at him. So living up to my family name I began to pack.


	2. Hogwarts

**Needed to say a few things first thank you to my subscribers alaskanwomen25, Sakurayuuki19, and Queen of Letters. And FYI in this story there will be some Golden Trio Bashing hope you don't mind.  
****xoxo snowdancer119  
**

Chapter 2

In the morning I was packed and had said goodbye to my friends. In other words I was ready to leave the known world behind. We set off to the airport and since my godfather refused to fly commercial we took a very large private jet to England where I took a train to the magic school. The train itself was cool, I mean walking through a magic platform to get to a freakishly cool red train, if this was magic, awesome! That was before I got on the train. After about 15 minutes I was bored out of my mind. First of all there was no one else on the train and I didn't have my phone, laptop or iPod since the magic messed with the tech. Who made that rule up and how did these people survive without portable music or email?

After about six hours I arrived at the school. My first thought was; this is one BIG school. It was huge. It looked like a medieval castle, one that had been once a palace for the richest of them all. Once inside I was even more in awe. This place looked more medieval on the inside then it did on the outside. But, seriously they need to invest in indoor heating units. I was freezing! After waiting in the hall for a few minutes one of the professors (or at least that's who I thought she was) took me into a Dining Hall the size of the penthouse, except wider and much taller.

"Everyone let me introduce our newest student from America, Autumn Margret Carter. The sorting will now begin." The old man at the big table said.

"Cater, Autumn."

Apparently I was the only one being sorted so I walked up to the stool and the professor that I had seen earlier placed an old pointy hat on my head. _A new student I see. Many qualities you possess. Loyal, brave and quite smart I see. There are two places for you child. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor._ What was the crazy hat talking about? What would you recommend? GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted aloud. The entire school stared at me before one table, decked in red and gold, slowly began to clap. After politely asking where to sit the professor directed me to the red and gold table.

The table was mostly full and the only place to sit was next to a frumpy looking girl who appeared to be talking to two boys sitting across from her. "Hey," I said as I slid into the empty seat," I'm Autumn."

"We know Dumbledore just introduced you to the entire school." The frumpy girl answered. Jeez what a know-it-all!

"Who's Dumbledore? The old guy at the big table?" They exchanged looks as if to say who is this chick? They then went back to their conversation; it had something about hating their new teacher or something. This went on for a few moments then I decide to cut in.

"Sorry to interrupt but, just to let you know, I don't like it when people exclude me. And keep in mind that if you cross me you will never be able to step outside your room again because you will be met with utter humiliation." They stared at me jaws dropping so far they touched the table.

"Now please go ahead and introduce yourselves." There was a moment of silence before Frumpy spoke.

"My name is Hermione Granger this is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter, now tell us about yourself Autumn."

"Well I am 13 and a gymnast from Malibu, California. My best friends name is Sierra Summers. Both my parents died in combat. My grandfather died in a plane crash. I live with my grandmother and my 21 year old sister who visits from time to time. My godfather is also a current figure in my life." After that they turned back to their own conversation. Rude. I ate the rest of my meal in silence asking myself over and over, how was I going to survive?

A week later I knew that I had landed in a new form of Hell. Didn't these people know anything? My world had already passed quills at least 100 years earlier. Not to mention the robes. I mean really? Wasn't there a Teen Vogue around here? At dinner the next day I ran in to the people who I had talked to at my first dinner. This time they were a bit more intent in talking to me. Sitting down next to me the started up a conversation.

"Sorry about your parents dying. Harry's parents died to."

"Oh sorry I know how it feels." I commented to Harry. "Do you have any other family?"

"Only my horrible muggle Aunt and Uncle."

"Dude, your life must suck! I have one question though. What's a muggle?"

"A non-magical person. The word itself is sometimes used as an insult."

"Why's that?"

"Non-magical people can't do as much as we can."

"Yeah they can." I scoffed at their ignorance.

"Really name 5" They were really asking for it

"Instead of using owls they use email so mail arrives in one second instead of a week. They have indoor heating. They use pens and computer. They have touch screen technology. And who could forget cell phones or iPads of any sort of technology!" The two boys seemed stunned.

"You seriously don't know anything about this stuff?" I asked with a questioning glance.

"Why should we this world is better." Ron exclaimed. They had to be in denial. It was then that I decide I didn't like this supposed "Golden Trio". They were biased toward this world. To blind to see what they could have if they combined worlds. Just like the rest of this school.


	3. A Conversation With The Headmaster

**Hey been a few days since I updated. I would like to say thank you to everyone following me and this story, your support means a lot. FYI I know that in the last chapter the Golden Trio came off a little, well, dull and I know Hermione is supposed to be a bit smarter in the terms of the muggle world but in this story she has spent every summer with the Weasly's and hasn't kept up with the muggle world. AT ALL. Any ways I might not update for a while with Christmas coming up and so many tests in School,but I will do my best. Happy Holidays!  
xoxo snowdancer119**

Chapter 3

One month after I came to Hogwarts I still hadn't really settled yet. It was always so loud and I had so much homework. I made no friends, but I did make an enemy out of the golden trio. Because they hated me the rest of the House hated me as well. Yet, I managed to survive until we started the WW2 unit in history the week before Christmas break.

Usually in History of magic I doodled in a notebook or daydreamed to my hearts content. On some days I remembered the outside world. The music, the technology and most times the people. I missed my family more then anything. Even with letters it wasn't the same as talking with them face-to-face. Thanks to the no muggle tech rule I couldn't Skype them or even call them.

"Today we will begin learning about the magic involved in WW2." Professor Binns stated. It was those words that snapped me back into reality. I sat up straighter and began to listen more intently. "One of the largest uses of magic in this time period was used for the United States Army Super Solider," I knew what would happen next and began to throw my stuff back into my bag," project designed by Doctor Abraham Erskine, who was a graduate of the Ravenclaw house. Now the Super Solider project was only used on one person who goes by the name Steve Rog-" By then I was packed and standing up. "Ms. Carter," I seemed to be the only person whose name Binns could remember," where do you think you are going."

"Please, Professor I need to speak with the headmaster immediately about this subject. It is urgent that I do."

"Go ahead." He droned. It didn't matter I was already out the door running to Dumbledore's office. When I reach the gargoyle I spoke the password and let the stone figure jump aside. Running up the stairs I threw open the doors.

"Professor you told me that they wouldn't study him! Sooner or later someone is going to find out" It was then I noticed the others in room, sitting in front of his desk. It was three students to be exact and their names were Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione shot out of her seat and glared at me. I stared back. Lately people have started glaring me more then usually. Knowing the reputation of this school, I could only guess the rumors flying around about me.

"What do you think I'm here to see the Headmaster about a family complication." I glared back hoping that the glare was somewhat terrifying. The ginger shot out of his seat.

"We were here first. Whatever small family matter you have can wait!"

"No, it can't it will only take a few minutes so if you could please," I transfigured my voice to a firmer tone," wait. Out. Side." That was when the professor stepped in to the conversation.

"Children, I will continue my conversation with you three later." i waited for the trio to leave the room before speaking.

"Professor I need to have you stop Professor Binns lesson. We started a WW2 unit and are discussing my grandfather. I told you that I wasn't okay with that at all."

"Ms. Carter I will take up the matter with Professor Binns."

"Okay. Thank you." I turned to leave and when I arrived at the door, he called to me again.

"Ms. Carter why don't you want the school to know of your heritage?" Turning back to him I replied letting no emotion show on my face.

"I want people to know me for me, and not for my family of hero's." And with that I walked out the door.


	4. Christmas and Temple Run

**Sorry I haven't updated in 4ever. I had total writers block and school. So sorry! Thank you to my subscribers old and new and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
**

Chapter 4

Christmas and Temple Run

"Merry Christmas Autumn!" I was awoken to the sound of my family yelling at the top of their lungs as they crowded around my bed.

"Merry Christmas!" Rolling out of bed I gave Uncle Tony and my Grandmother a hug high fiving Pepper as I sprinted down stairs. When I reached the bottom I rounded the corner to the living room. One glance at the tree and I gasped. It looked prettier each time I glanced at it.

"Are you going to open your presents or what?" Uncle Tony chuckled behind me. Smiling back at him I grabbed the first present I saw that had been addressed to me from grandma. Tearing the paper of the box I realized how happy I was to be home. Being at Hogwarts has been a bit of a nightmare. The teachers there expect we don't have a life and pile on so much homework I hardly have any time to do anything for myself. It's not like I have a social life but I would like to have at least one friend before I graduate.

Snapping back into the present I continued to unwrap my gift, in the end revealing a camera. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed giving her a large hug. Wow I have been awake for nearly 10 minutes and I have given a lot of hugs.

"We expect you to take pictures of your school and send them to us ASAP." Grandma told me as I snapped a picture. The rest of the gift opening went by smoothly I received some clothes and school stuff along with other typical Christmas gifts. AN hour later I was done. Or at least I thought so when Tony brought in a small box. He handed it to me with the biggest smile at his face. I knew something was up. This was no ordinary gift. Tearing the paper off slowly I expected something to jump out at me. Nope this was so much better.

"A new iPhone! Oh my God I love it! But I won't be able to use it the school has a no muggle tech rule." That's when Tony smiled the biggest of all.

"I did a little extra research and found a rare metal that isn't affected by the magic. I put it in your phone case so that your phone is protected from two things. Falling and magic." I stared at him and for a moment I thought I saw his smile fall a little.

"Whoo Hoo!" I jumped up from the floor and did a little happy dance around the room singing. I hugged my family again giving tony an extra tight hug. I smiled even bigger. Maybe next semester wouldn't be so bad.

-At school-One week later-

I sat in the common room in front of the fire playing temple run on my phone. It was the last night before classes resumed and I was doing my best to enjoy it when one of my dorm mates, Katie I think her name was, stood up from her homework and walked over to me. When she arrived she asked me a very simple question.

"What are you doing?" I paused my game and looked up at her.

"I am enjoying a nice game of Temple Run by the fire before classes start again." I replied. I was about to turn back to my game when she spoke again.

"Whats Temple Run?" Wow this world was sad.

"Its this game where you are a person trying to escape from a temple and are being chased by weird bird things and you have to jump over and slide under stuff and its really fun." I hit play and began again feeling Katie watching my every move over my shoulder. After about 10 minutes she still hadn't moved. I was getting sort of annoyed.

"okay." I stood up and stretched my hands over my head yawning. "I'm going to go to bed. Good Night." Walking up the stairs I glanced back at Katie and saw her return to her homework.


End file.
